An ancient evil
by darkdragonfly-85
Summary: set during the three years waiting for the androids to arrive. All the training has awoken something, something that had once terrorised the universe...and with the saiyans help, will do so again! Not great at summaries but read anyway


"DAMN YOU KAKAROTT! I'LL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!"

Bulma awoke with a start. That yelling, it had happened every night now since her father had completed the gravity chamber that vegeta had 'asked' him to build. She sighed, got out of bed and put on her royal blue dressing gown. She wasn't going to get back to sleep now anyway so might as well go into the lab and do some work. So far all her ideas about how to destroy the androids had failed. Without having the actual components of them, it was near impossible to design a virus that wouldn't wipe out every computer, never mind finding a method of introducing the virus into the androids. But she had to try, because just sitting there, waiting for the three years to be up, well that would be worse. That would be like giving up hope. So she did what she did, it kept her going.

She went downstairs and walked, barefoot through the living room and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. The floor was painfully cold beneath her feet, each step adding to the pain, but she had reached the coffee machine. She pressed a button for black and the machine gave a soft whirrling noise, then out slid a small cup of steaming black coffee. She took a small sip and looked out the window where she could see the spherical gravity chamber. Thankfully Vegeta had stopped his yelling, but he was still training. The lights from the small circular windows flickered from the intense gravity inside the chamber. Bulma mentally ticked him off. He was so obsessed with defeating goku that it was almost like he had forgot about the androids. Now she she scolded herself. Ofcourse he didn't care about the androids...they were merely obstacles that were between him and goku, as soon as they were defeated he would fight goku and then...well who knew? She felt sorry for him. Well most of the time she was pissed off at him for wanting to kill her oldest friend, but it was at moments like this, when he was alone and training, when she could hear the frustration in that voice, that she felt sorry for him. It remind her that, unlike all of them, he had no-one. He was alone in the universe, with nobody to care where he was or what he was doing. She took one last look at the flickering lights and turned her back on them. Her feet had gotten used to the cold floor now. She walked towards the door of the lab, no longer thinking about vegeta, her head filling with ideas of how to destroy the androids that were destined to kill her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber and stood in the cool night air. His muscles were aching, and covered in sweat. He stood there, trying to slow his laboured breathing. He leaned over and rested his hands on his knees, fighting the feeling of nausea that was threatening to overwhelm him. Finally he controlled his breathing and stood upright. He looked at the night sky. He never paid much attention to the stars but instead looked at the spaces between them, imaging that once his home planet had occupied a part of it. He hated this planet, earthings to him were weak and ignorant. They had no warriors, instead for the most part they were like insects, waiting to be stepped on. And yet, here he was, training harder than ever to fight to save them. He told himself that he was only wanting to train in order to fight kakarott...but why didn't he just fight him now? Well he wasn't ready yet but at his rate of training, he would be stronger than kakarott long before the androids arrived. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Yes at this rate he would be ready for androids, but for the next few days he would have to stop training and rest, or else his muscles would ache more and more. He needed to rest in order to train even harder. He began to walk towards capsule corp, the hard ground hurting his already aching feet. He thought about tomorrow and what he might do. Maybe he would ask that blue-haired woman for the dragon radar and look for dragonballs, or maybe he would find that three eyed freak and his little puppet friend and wipe them out. That brought a smirk to Vegeta's face. So engrossed was he on the ways he could take out Tien (and now Picolo) that he never sensed the presence of the ki. The ki that had been there the whole time, watching Vegeat comming out of the gravity chamber and. Once Vegeta was safely in capsule corp, it gave a several small chirps then, in a bright flash of light dissappeared, leaving a smell of burning in its wake.


End file.
